


Vita Est Vita

by Crystaimee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Childhood Trauma, Christianity, Death, Denial, Difficult stuff dudes, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gaslighting, Getting through the past, Grief/Mourning, Growing Up, Happy Ending, Having Faith, Inspired by Real Events, Loss of Parent(s), Love, Mental Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Parental Issues, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Peace, Recovery, Religion, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Therapy, Trust Issues, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystaimee/pseuds/Crystaimee
Summary: Inspired by Real Events.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Grandma & Granddaughter, Mother & Daughter, Sister & Sister
Kudos: 2





	Vita Est Vita

I despise first-person writing. It sucks, I feel it really limits the reader’s view on the story and all around keeps the story confined. It kind of feels suffocating in a way if that is the most accurate way to put it. A lot of people hate writing or reading in first-person, guess I am not alone in that opinion, not that I would care if I was. 

Opinions suck too, especially when an opinion is spun on false words. That’s where the danger really begins because in general, opinions are hilariously harmless. We all are affected by words that someone had the audacity to say to us or to say about us if they are cowardly in that way. When an opinion is made from lies, it’s no longer harmless believe it or not. It is severely dangerous because suddenly someone is passing their own opinion about you derived on these lies. Not a very pleasant experience by any means, but luckily words don’t break our bones, right? 

Family is something that doesn’t break your bones too, it just breaks your heart sometimes. There are many families out there and none of them are perfect, each family harbors a few skeletons in their closet to which each member of that family has their own personally skeletons that now triples, quadruples, or even quintuples the number of skeletons a single family has. Odd when thought of it that way, but comforting to every family on this planet. All of who I’m describing are under fake names simply to keep some privacy, fake names that I feel fit them and their own stories they have circled in this family. You’ll get to know them better as time goes on, know them at least through my perspective.

There is my grandpa, Leo. For currently being sixty-three years old, he is in better shape than most people. He lifts weights almost every day, gets decent rest, and eats hearty meals. He has his family’s signature dark tanned skin, jet black hair that is straighter than a stick, and dark beady eyes. He is three-quarters Native American if that helps with a visual. He isn’t tall surprisingly, short for a man and has shrunken greatly in his own old age. He needs to keep that in mind actually, that he is no longer young, he is old.

There are my aunts listed from oldest to youngest: Mila, Sadie, Stella, and Sophia. Mila is married to uncle Jake and they have a beautiful baby boy named Bryan. He is amazingly smart, loves to make various noises to anyone in an effort to have a conversation with them. He should be protected, given a good childhood any child wholly deserves accompanied by supportive, present parents. Mila and Sophia are biologically my aunts, Sadie and Stella are aunts through love. Family isn’t bound by blood as some saying somewhere goes. 

Mila is sophisticated, strong, and stylish. She’s the middle child of my grandparents who has always been responsible. She followed the rules, did everything on track despite the temptations to be led astray. Mila has struggled I’m sure, everyone has after all, but she’s never let it show. Sophia is fierce, strong too, and caring. Sophia has been the aunt that’s always quick to smile, she calls my sister and I a variety of nicknames given to us over the years. She relates strongly to my sister, most likely due to them both having been the youngest. In that way, she understands her, in a way I cannot to which I accepted. Both of them are similar in appearance, black hair, lightly tanned skin, dark almond eyes, and average height. My uncle always likes to joke about how similar we all look. He even states he has to make sure the person he is approaching is Mila when we’re all in the same house. 

Sadie and Stella are bound to us through love as I have stated. Sadie is also married, has two little boys Evan and Carl. Evan is a complete riot for only being three years old, he is bursting with energy as any child should be. Carl is still undetermined as he’s too young to place a personality to him. Sadie and Stella are twins, Sadie was born first which no longer surprises me. They have always been strongly grounded in their faith, they have always been loving, and have always just been there for the family. They look fairly similar, both blondes with light-colored eyes and short in height. Blood has never mattered with them and will never matter.

Then there is my grandma, Margaret. I’m not sure if I can even put her into words really, you’d have to meet her to truly believe me. She is strong, she is where strength comes from in this family. It seeps into her children, then her grandchildren and she doesn’t credit herself enough for that. She is grounded in her faith too, very close to God and relies on him for almost everything. My grandmother is punctual, timing has been important and arriving late isn’t even an option she considers. She’s friendly, it baffles me how easily she can start a conversation with anyone and welcomes them with open arms. She has survived a lot… it is amazing and ineffable. 

Laura. Laura is my younger sister as I am five years older than her. She is growing into her personality after everything, finally being able to achieve one after so much chaos. She is intensely quirky and funny. Her appearance is now beginning to differ, as she looks more caucasian than me. Her wavy hair, round eyes hidden behind the blue frame of her glasses, and perfect skin are all lighter in color, features more European in small ways. She is stubborn, we all are to some degree in this family. Laura is a kid. She is a kid who is finally being able to be a kid. 

There are many more people all tied into this story, this story that one person was the cause of. Not sure if I should call her a villain or even an antagonist simply because the definitions do not fit her. Those terms only work in fiction, we are all at fault for something and no sin is greater than the other. Juliette, that is her fake name for this endeavor. 

Juliette. Juliette is my biological mother and eldest daughter of my grandparent’s children. Oldest never seemed to fit her though, that is based on my own understanding from a derived statement of her’s. She looks the most like my grandpa in her coloring, but the features all look like my grandma’s. She isn’t very pleasant to think or write about, there is no need to introduce her really. This whole story is practically centered around her after all. 

Finally, there is me. I come from a very imperfect family that is no longer divided because of my mother. My appearance is basic, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and the tallest female in my family standing at an extremely average five feet six inches. I am a complete geek, obsessed with Star Wars to perhaps an unhealthy degree and I play the alto saxophone in my school’s wind ensemble and jazz band. 

A basic way to sum up everything before I begin?

Life

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
